The new one
by Puck is my slushie
Summary: Damon Salvatore says he doesn't fall in love. But it all changes. Here is the story of how he got it then almost lost it because of something stupid he did to the new one.
1. Chapter 1

The new one

Chapter one-My thoughts

Damon's point of view

Elena saying the name made me, have butterflies in my stomach. Which is a weird feeling since I am dead. How can this happen for a second time in a row? Why does every girl that comes around in mine and Stefan's life. Always goes for Stefan? Why not me? I know I maybe a sexy, dangerous, vampire but I still have feelings. Damn books that say vampires have no emotion. They are just fuckin morons. So here is a story of how I found love but almost lost it, to something stupid that of course I did. But I like I say stupid is so much more fun. Not in this case. So I hope you have your coffee pot, already made and your bed because this is going to be a long journey. About how I found a new one.

Alright, this is how it started. Of course I follow Stefan everywhere. So I stalked him and I found out that he and Elena were going to a beach party. I found them and greeted them. "Hello, Stefan. Elena." I said looking at Elena. She just gave me that don't try it stare. "What are you doing here?" Stefan said. "God, do all our conversations have to start that way Stefan? Can't we start with how you doing bro?" He just shook his head. "Damon, I say that cause you always are up to something, and it always ends with me cleaning it up." Ouch he had a point there.

I looked past Stefan's shoulder and saw a girl. She just got out of a jeep she had black hair that was in a ponytail and sunglasses on her eyes. She had jean shorts on and a lavender and white tie-die bikini on top. Damn she was prettier no more beautiful then Elena. God I have to know her name.

Wait no no no no! Damon Salvatore does not fall in love not anymore. But I have to be someone new and that day starts today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Cousin ?

Damon's point of view

Who is this girl? I have to know her name? God, now I know what that imprinting thing from twilight feels like. Elena turned around and saw what I was staring at. I started walking over to this girl. Elena tried to grab my arm. "No Damon leave her alone!" She said but she lost the grip anyway, the girl put her purple and pink Nike backpack on the table. I went behind her and whispered in her ear."Hello." She jumped and turned around. Shit! I scared her. "Hey sorry for scaring you." She just stared at me. "Um, let introduce myself I'm Damon." I took her hand and kissed it. She giggled and took her hand out so I could shake it. "Hi, I'm Kimber." I shook her hand. That wasn't a very common name but I liked it. "So, Kimber? What brings you here?" I said folding my arms across my chest and leaning back against the table.

"I just came to hang out with some of my friends. Why do you ask?" I just did my famous Damon grin at her. "Well, I saw you and I just had to come talk to you." She had the look of what on her face. "What do you mean just had to?" Crap Damon just make something up. "Um, I just saw you and you had that kind of face that says I have to know you." Nice save. She giggled. "Well I am going to go over there." She started walking over to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Suddenly I was in front of her. "Why you going over there, don't you want to hang out with me?" She smiled and said.

"I would love to but I have to say hi to my cousin." I was confused at the point." Wait what do you mean your cousin?" "My cousin Elena?" Oh shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sea shell body

Damon's point of view

Kimber walked around me, and ran towards Elena. Elena yelled hey and hugged Kimber tight. Damn I wish that was me doing that. Then I felt a presence behind. "You like her don't you?" I turned around giving Stefan a death glare. "And what makes you think that baby bro?" I smiled. "Oh nothing, it's just you know you actually talked to her and looked not so relieved when she went away." He had a point there. Kimber and Elena were sitting on the dock putting their feet in the water. They were laughing and Elena was shrugging her shoulders and looking at me. I used my "vampire ear" to hear what they were laughing about.

"He is totally into you." Elena I just met him I don't know like 5 minutes ago?" Five minutes or not. Kimber if you actually had a guy in your life , I think you would be happy." "How are you so sure?" "Well you guys have something's in common. If I called him over here I could tell you…" "Elena no!" Then I knew what was going to happen next Elena yelled." Damon!" She said sing-songy. "Yes, Elena. Kimber." I said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her head. I swear I saw her blush. "Kimber and I were talking about you." She smiled. Elena knew me well enough that I was already listening. "You know you two have a lot in common, let me name some things. Kimber here has a younger brother, who she likes to torture, also she has beautiful blue eyes, and her family was one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. (A.N. I know in the books its Fells Church but I am doing the TV Show)

I smiled at her. Well what do you know? "Hey Kimber what do you say if we go over here?" I looked at her. No I did not compel her. "Sure." I grabbed her hand and she glanced at Elena and gave her a death glare. I wiggled my fingers threw hers. So I was basically holding hands with her. I did this because one, I liked her, and two these douche bags were checking her out. "Now lay down."She did. I got up. " Stay here I will be back." I walked off, I was searching the beach for sea shells I saw them do it in the movie The Last Song. I came back with the sea shells in my shirt I made a pouch with my shirt. I dropped the shirt and the sea shells fell.

I kneeled next to her and stroked her hair. She smiled. I grabbed the first sea shell I put it at the top of her head making sure it was placed perfectly for the perfect girl. I was down to three sea shells I got the perfect amount. I placed the very last one in between her legs. She giggled. I stood up and stepped back admiring the piece of art work that I just made. Kimber was about to get up but I stopped her. "Lay back." She did.

This is great my chance. I leaned in and I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed back. Yes, I never enjoyed kissing a girl so much. I swear I saw fireworks. She pulled my hair. I took her wrist and pinned them above her head. I kept kissing her. I kissed down her neck. Then back up to her lips. I stopped we both had to breath. She smiled and panted.

I leaned into her ear. "Kimber, will you be my girlfriend?" I said smiling and she just smiled. Now this is going to be random. "Kimber what is your last name?"

She smiled. "My full name is Kimber Katarina Pierce. "


End file.
